Completamente mio
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: En 1580,España invandio Portugal para añadirlo a su territorio aprovechando que este estaba debil, pero Antonio buscaba su propio botin, su hermano mayor que ahora le pertenecia


Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Paulo se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo de su salón, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Se hallaba en el salón del que había sido el salón de su rey y que ahora se hallaba vacío. Soltó un suspiro, le dolía todo el cuerpo de la batalla que había tenido con España, la cual había perdido. No había esperado que su hermano le hubiera invadido así, cuando estaba más débil y sin cabeza de gobierno.

Miro de reojo a la puerta cuando alguien entro en el salón, vio a su hermano entrar en el salón, orgulloso por la victoria y al contrario de él, vestía elegantes ropas, Portugal todavía llevaba la ropa que había llevado a la batalla. España se sentó en el trono que estaba allí para el rey de Portugal haciendo que la nación lusa le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-Vaya, vaya Portugal te veo mala cara..

-Quítate del trono de Sebastião, Espanha

-Ese rey ya murió hace mucho Portu, no vivas en el pasado mi querido hermanito-dijo el español sonriendo y acercándose un poco a Portugal que se hallaba a sus pies de rodillas-ahora eres mio y puedo sentarme aquí

-Yo no soy tuyo

-Creo que en eso te equivocas, Paulo-acaricio su mejilla con la mano pero puso mala cara al ver que su hermano apartaba la mejilla y lo miraba casi con odio-ahora eres de España, eres mio

-¿Tanto te costaba dejarme mi trozo de península? Solo te pedía eso, no quería nada mas

-Hermano, yo tenia que tener toda la península, así los dos seremos grandes, seremos el imperio mas grande y fuerte de la historia

-Y estarás solo…porque te has vuelto un imbécil creído

Antonio le miro mal, de una manera aterradora que hizo que Portugal se sintiera pequeño, su hermano ahora era el imperio mas fuerte que había, mientras él, ahora estaba de capa caída, desvió la mirada sin poder sostenerla mas. Ahora mismo no sabia donde estaba su pequeño hermano, pero tenia claro que ese imbécil no era su España.

-Ademas…no soy tuyo…no soy propiedad de nadie

-Para no ser propiedad de nadie bien que vas detrás del ingles-comento Antonio

Paulo abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario ¿de donde se habría sacado su hermano eso de que iba tras el? Solo eran aliados desde hacia muchos años y ya esta. Movió las manos intentando inútilmente deshacer el nudo que las mantenía presas, pero solo consiguió hacerse mas daño.

-Yo no voy detrás de nadie…Inglaterra es solo mi aliado, no voy tras él….-lo mira fijamente, cruzando ambas miradas esmeralda, una brillaba con superioridad mientras que la otra lo hacia con desafío-yo no soy de nadie, no lo voy a ser jamas

Antonio se levanto del trono claramente molesto y fue hacia su hermano cogiendo como un saco de patatas y colocándoselo al hombro. Paulo empezó a patalear enfadado por ser cogido así y mas por su hermano pequeño.

-¡Suéltame, ahora mismo!

El imperio español lo ignoro, eso y toda la sarta de insultos que su hermano le dedico en portugués, mientras lo llevaba hasta la habitación central que hasta hacia poco había pertenecido al rey de Portugal pero que ahora era suya. Tumbo a su hermano en la cama sin desatarlo y lo miro con una sonrisa que hizo que el luso sintiera un escalofrió. Paulo se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar pegado al cabecero, desde allí le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de rabia y odio que le decía claramente que ni se le acercara. Antonio vio la mirada que le dirigía su hermano, captándola, Portugal nunca le había mirado así, solo le miraba con cariño y jamas se alejaba, siempre le daba abrazos, caricias y palabras agradables, por eso, frunció el ceño, sabia que estar juntándose con ese cejon ingles cambiaria a su hermano mayor. Cogió por el tobillo al luso y lo atrajo hacia si colocándolo debajo de él.

-¿Q-Que haces, irmão?-pregunto el luso un poco temeroso imaginando por donde iban los tiros

-Hay que terminar la invasión…ya sabes como va esto de invadir, Portugal

-¡_N-não_!(no)

-Hermano ya sabes como funciona esto-dijo el español acariciando la mejilla del mayor-cuando se invade un país, si este es adulto se debe terminar la invasión con la representación del país..

Portugal tembló ligeramente pero lo miro con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza, no pensaba dejar que su hermano acabara haciéndole eso. El español, de nuevo, lo ignoro y lo primero que hizo es quitarle la cinta del pelo a su hermano dejándole el pelo suelto, antes de que pudiera quejarse, le sello los labios con los suyos. Portugal abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese beso que no esperaba y le mordió los labios en forma de protesta mientras España le quitaba las ropas rotas y ensangrentadas y le dejaba desnudo en la cama. Se retiro un momento para contemplar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y se relamió, la imagen de la nación lusa atada, desnuda y con el cuerpo lleno de heridas recién hechas en la batallas por su propia alabarda despertaba su lado mas sombrío.

-Portugal, estas tan apetecible-le susurro al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el otro soltara un jadeo

- _D-__deixe-me...(dejame)_-susurro el portugués

-No quiero, eres mio y tienes que darte cuenta de ello

-_J-jamais…eu não vou a ser seu..(jamas…yo no voy a ser tuyo)_

-Eso ya lo veremos

Solo había entendido la primera parte, le había sobrado para terminar de despejar esas dudas que le saltaba, al fin y al cabo era su hermano mayor, le había protegido y cuidado desde pequeño, pero negándose a pertenecerle había decidido seguir. Acaricio los costados del mayor haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un suspiro suavemente. Fue mordiendo el cuello de su hermano dejándole marcas, Portugal se mordió el labio con fuerza para no emitir ningún sonido. Antonio fue bajando su mano por el cuerpo de su hermano haciendo que se estremeciera ,en contra de la voluntad del luso, llegando hasta la capital del mayor y acariciando Lisboa con la mano suavemente

-_N-não..d-deixe-me_

El español volvió a ignorarle y empezó a masturbar la capital lusa con las manos haciendo que su hermano soltara gemidos rápidamente sin poder evitarlo, cosa que hizo sonreír al español, esos sonidos le encantaban, mas si venia de su querido Portugal. El luso se sus parte intentaba quitarse al español de encima suya cada vez con menos fuerza, dado que su cuerpo se empeñaba en estremecerse, gemir y jadear con cada cosa que le hacia el menor de los dos, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza decidido a no hacer ningún ruido mas, cosa que cuando el hispano se dio cuenta le molesto profundamente ¿Por qué hacia eso? Si no hacia esos ruiditos, que desde el punto de vista del español eran adorables, no tenia gracia. Siguió masturbando Lisboa pero su hermano seguía empeñado en no darle el gusto de verle gemir. Frunció el ceño y cansado de la actitud del mayor le metió dos dedos en su entrada haciendo que el luso arqueara la espalda soltando un quejido de dolor y placer.

-Así mucho mejor, hermano

Movió los dedos dentro de su entrada oyendo complacido los gemidos que emitía Portugal. Despues de un rato y cuando pensó que ya se habría acostumbrado retiro los dedos y miro la cara de su hermano la cual estaba sonrojada y negando con la cabeza. Se relamió los labios y se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior rápidamente para después sentar a Paulo encima de él introduciendo Madrid en su entrada. El luso gimió fuerte y mordió el hombro de su hermano en señal de protesta por lo que había hecho. El imperio español sin esperar que se acostumbrara empiezo a embestirle con fuerza mientras el mayor apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro sin parar de gemir notando como el menor de los dos se movía mas rápido y con mas fuerza cuanto mas tiempo llevaban. En otra ocasión hubiera estando acariciando el cuerpo de España y llenándolo de besos, pero él seguía con las manos atadas a la espalda y además, jamas le dedicaría un gesto tierno cuando le acababa de invadirle, si hubiera tenido las manos libres seguramente le hubiera golpeado hasta que le dejara en paz.

Despues de varios minutos el español se corrió dentro del portugués haciendo que este soltara un suspiro al notar el liquido caliente dentro de su entrada y terminando él también con un fuerte gemido. Su hermano salió de él y le tumbo en la cama con cuidado.

Depuse de unos minutos, Paulo dormía tranquilamente en la cama mientras su hermano le observaba dormir, le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad y le quito las cuerdas que lo ataban viendo que le había dejado las marcas. Puso mala cara, no le gustaba verlo herido y menos que él hubiera sido el causante.

-Lo siento, hermano-susurro acariciándole el pelo-no me gusta hacer las cosas así y menos si eres tu con quien las hago…p-pero…yo quiero que seas mio, solo mio, no quiero que sonrías a nadie mas como me haces a mi…tu eres mio y no quiero compartirte…-lo abrazo suavemente por la espalda-sé que suena egoísta pero…yo te amo y quiero que solo seas mio, no quiero que te acerques mas al ingles….por favor PauPau, se solo mio, completamente mio…quiero que me abraces, me beses y me mimes solo a mi…porque ¡Soy tu hermano!¡Y tu vecino! Y-y….yo te amo..

…

Fin de este one-shot, espero que os haya gustado

Merece review?


End file.
